The Sweetest Sin
by Lizzie Borden
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes in, and steals a heart that is already "tied down"?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  The title is Jessica Simpson's from her new single.

A/N: No new ideas for other stories drove me to this…  Just a little thing from my imagination.  I hope you all like it, and please review, I'm trying a new strategy to keep my writing from going all over the place (blush).  Check out Jerichosbabe's stories, she is awesome!  (JB, you're in this one…  I think I owe you, since I stopped Control….)

~*~ The Sweetest Sin ~*~

(Lyrics)

_Can you imagine us?  
Making love  
The way it would feel the first time that we touched  
Can you think of it?  
The way I dream of it  
I want you to see it like I'm seeing it  
  
It's affliction of perfection…  
The vision of your direction  
  
Your lips upon my lips  
Can you just picture it?  
Your finger tips on my fingertips  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin  
That would be the sweetest sin  
  
All night I lie awake  
Cause its to much to take  
Dreaming about the love that we could make  
All day I think of schemes  
To get you next to me  
I want you so bad that I can barely breathe  
  
It's a sign of my obsession…  
That I can't stop thinking bout  
  
Your lips upon my lips  
Can you envision it?  
Temptation I could never resist  
You skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin  
That would be the sweetest sin  
  
It would feel so good  
To be so bad  
You don't know how bad  
I want that  
I would  
Do anything to feel your…  
  
Your lips upon my lips  
Can you just picture it?  
Your finger tips on my fingertips  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin (Would be the sweetest sin)  
Yeah, You are the sweetest sin  
  
Your lips upon my lips  
Can you envision it?  
Temptation I could never resist  
Your skin upon my skin (oh ooh)  
Would be the sweetest sin (Baby)  
That would be the sweetest sin  
  
Your lips upon my lips  
Would be the sweetest sin _

(End Lyrics)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own I, nothing.  

A/N:  Well, I figured I should put up the crazy song that kind of inspired this story…  As I said, it is Jessica Simpson's, and I don't own her either…

            He walked into the men's locker room, sweating profusely and breathing heavily after his match.  He sighed heavily as he walked into the showers and washed his blonde hair.

            When exiting the showers, Christian approached him.  "Hey man!  Great Match!"  The statement was accompanied with a smack to the back.

            "Thanks…" he replied, dressing and leaving the room to find Shawn and make sure that he was okay.

A/N: Mysterious!  Point for Lizzie!  Sorry it's so short, but I kind of liked it like that.  Please Review, it would mean sooo much to me!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Broken record here, please review.  Thanks! ~Much Love, Lizzie.

            Shawn opened his eyes as Chris walked in.  He had "borrowed" one of the nice rooms used for taping to rest in.  This one even had a picture of Eric Bischoff over the leather couch! (a/n: Oh, joy!)

            "You okay?" Chris asked quietly, sitting on the arm of the couch that Shawn was laying in.

            "I'm cool.  A little sore, but that's to be expected, right?" Shawn smiled appreciatively at Chris.

            "I guess it's to be expected, but, knock-on-wood, I haven't had a major back injury."  Chris knocked on the end table for effect.

            "How's the wife?" Shawn asked.

            "Not too accepting of my career choices." Chris almost choked out.  This was the first time that Shawn had heard a word of personal unhappiness come from Chris.

            "She afraid you'll get hurt?"

            "No, she's angry that I am really busy with the WWE and Fozzy.  She wants the benefits, but she doesn't want to make any sacrifices."  Chris was happy to get that off of his chest.

            "She doesn't want you to be away?" Shawn asked to a nod and affirmative grunt from Chris.  "That's what ruined my relationship with Becky…" Shawn looked to the ground, thinking of the mother of his son.

            "But you're happy now, right?" Chris questioned.

            "Jamie is the best thing to happen to me.  Speaking of Jamie, I need to call her."  Shawn smiled dreamily before searching for his telephone.

            "I'll see you at the next show.  Thanks, Shawn."  Chris waved and got up to call his wife.

A/N: JB, yet again! lol.  I needed a character, and my brain said, "Just used Jamie from control, you owe JB, just for being a nice reader and reviewer, I hope you think the same of me….


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own, so don't sue. 

A/N: To Clare and Jerichosbabe…  Thank you SO much for the nice reviews.  It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. lol.  And in the words of the great Chris Jericho, "Monkeys in the truck, start the video!"  So, on with our story! 

            A few weeks later, Shawn suggested that Chris, a few other wrestlers and he should go out for a "man's night out".  The plan was no women but the waitresses and barmaids until one wrestler, the Undertaker, made a request.

            "Shawn, we're going to bars, right?" Mark had asked.

            "Yep, tons of 'em, why?"

            "Well, it's Zoe's 21st birthday and if I don't take her out, her irresponsible friends will." Mark hoped that Shawn agreed to let his daughter come.  It was that or take her out alone and make them both miss being with their friends.

            "You mean baby Zoe is 21 already?" Shawn yelled into the telephone.

            "My baby girl is growing up."

            "No kidding, Mark!  Sure she can come!"  Shawn hung up the phone and wondered where the time had gone.  It seemed like only yesterday he had been teasing Mark about his blonde spiral haired and light blue-eyed baby girl.

            Shawn made it a point to call and "warn" well known flirts of the group, such as Kevin Nash, that the girl who would be with them was off-limits and the Undertaker's baby girl.  Yet, in some of the calls, the warning was not made as clear as was needed.

A/N: Yet another short chapter.  But that's the way the cookie crumbles.  More on the way soon, I promise, but please, please, please review!  I would really appreciate it!  It helps me to keep interested in a particular story! (Oh, and JB, 184 reviews on NTN!  You go girl!)  ~Much Love, Lizzie Borden.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't suddenly own anyone…  That was outlawed a long time ago.

A/N: Just review, make me happy, please?  I review for the stories I read!  I try, so please, try for me?  

"Monkeys in the trailer, roll the tape"-Chris Jericho

            It was finally the "guys' night out" and everyone was getting ready to have fun.

            Shawn and Chris, who were sharing a room in the hotel, were fighting over the mirror to fix their hair.  The two were late getting to the lobby, but realized that part of the group was missing.

            "Where's Zoe?" Shawn asked Mark, who was sitting in a comfy chair in the lobby.

            "With her pal Sydney in the room, getting ready," Mark sighed.

            "So this Sydney is 21 also, right?"

            "She just turned 21 yesterday."

            "Cool, Jamie would kill if she found out that I got arrested for underage drinking!" Shawn laughed.

            "How's home, Chris?" Mark asked.

            "Hell.  Pure hell.  I'm permanently on the couch…" Chris blushed, realizing that he had let down his guard for not just Shawn, but the entire group.

            Mark was about to respond when the elevator doors opened to reveal Kevin with one arm over Zoe and one arm around Sydney.

            "Who are those two?" Chris asked, thankful for the distraction.

            "Zoe, my daughter is on the left, and her friend Sydney is on Kev's other arm." Mark explained.

            Zoe looked a lot like her father.  She was 5'10", with deep red hair and dark brown eyes.  She was wearing a tiny "Southpole" jersey-dress that was way too short on her with platform sandals.  She had her hair straightened and laying on her shoulders as she animatedly laughed with Kevin and Sydney.

            "Gorgeous," Christian commented.

            "Hands off." Undertaker growled.

            Sydney, on the other hand, was Zoe's complete opposite.  She was five feet tall, extremely tan, with jet black spiral curled hair and sparkling blue eyes.  She was wearing a small jean skirt, a "Girls on Top" baby t-shirt and a pair of knee-high high heeled boots that matched the mauve color of her shirt.

            "Kev, please, don't you think these girls are a little too young for you?" Shawn asked nervously, watching the Undertaker.

            "Naw, man, they are too fine to let go!" Kevin said, slightly slurred.  He had already been drinking, Shawn thought.

            The introductions went easily with the whole group having a basic idea of who was who.  After all of the intros and all of the small talk that you make when meeting someone, they piled into the large rented limo, "Vince Style" and drove to their first destination.

A/N: It kinda went down hill at the end, but it's late.  More soon, I do promise.  Maybe I'll get some reviews!  ~Much Love, Lizzie Borden.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Own nothing, do I.

A/N: Okay, I wanna thank DareToBeDifferent, LilMissEvolution, and the ever wonderful, Jerichosbabe.  Check out their stories, I did, and they are friggin awesome!  I hope you all are liking this story!  I think it is turning out pretty good, but if you want a GREAT read, just check out Next To Nothing…  Maybe if enough of you read it because of me, she'll make Liz fix the problems she started. lol.  Anyway, I got off topic.

"Whoever said nothing is impossible never tried to slam a revolving door."

~Much Love, Lizzie Borden.

            The group filed out of the limo.  The last two people out were Chris and Sydney.  He stepped out, and remembering that there was still a girl in the limo, turned around and offered her his hand.

            "Thanks," she whispered, caught up in his eyes.

            "No problem," Chris replied, treasuring the feeling of her soft hand in his.  He offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted, and walked her to the door of the "Flaming Flamingo".

            Shawn watched the two, nervous of what was going on in Chris' head.  He knew about Chris' home life, and he knew what it was like to be miserable at home, but Shawn hoped that Chris wouldn't accidentally make Sydney the victim of his unhappiness.  He shrugged off his feelings though, because it definitely was not the time or the place to ask Chris why he was falling all over a girl who was 11 years younger than him.  He shook his head, trying to clear all of the reasons that he should just get Sydney away from Chris.

            Undertaker glanced around the crowded bar, seeing nothing that really caught his eye, except maybe the fact that his daughter's best friend was completely falling for Chris.  Chris was looking at her like she was the only girl in the world.  Taker wondered how many other girls had believed that they were the only girl in Chris' world.

            "So, how many boyfriends does a beautiful girl like you have nowadays?" Chris asked, leaning in very close to Sydney.

            She blushed profusely before leaning up to his ear to whisper, "None, but how many women does a talented, handsome performer like you have?"

            He pretended to look surprised.  "Me?  Talented and handsome and having people fall all over me?  No one has ever fallen over me…  I guess I'm doomed to be alone forever…"

            "Well, what if I said that I indeed am falling all over you?" Sydney asked, still leaning forward.

            Chris smiled, "I would be honored, and I would ask if the pretty girl wanted another drink?"

            "And the ordinary girl would say that she would love another drink, and thank you for offering to get her one."  Sydney smiled softly.

            "I see no ordinary girls around me."  Chris smiled widely as he walked off towards the bar.

            Sydney sat and waited for Chris to bring her the other drink, thinking only about how wonderful he was, and how well he was treating her.  Not only that, but, she thought to herself, 'He's so handsome, and he's got gorgeous eyes, and his body's not too bad either.'  She laughed at herself softly, waiting for him to come back.

            As Chris waited for the drinks, he found his mind wandering.  'God, she's so beautiful…  I can remember when I felt this way about Amanda.  But I don't feel this way; I could just jump Sydney right now…  I wonder what Undertaker would do if I _did _jump Sydney in this bar?' Chris was brought out of his thoughts by the bartender putting his drinks in front of him.

            "Enjoy them sir.  The total is ten bucks."

            "Here, keep the change…" Chris absentmindedly handed the bartender a 20 and left, walking through the crowd to get to the table he was sharing with Sydney.

            It wasn't long after that when the group decided to go back to the hotel.  It took them about 20 minutes to get the drunken Christian and Hunter out of the bar, and another 30 to get Kevin to help them get him out.  Everyone else was sober enough to get close to the limo door and then collapse into the pile of drunken bodies that waited on the inside.

A/N: I figured I shouldn't drag the 'bar scene' out anymore, so there it is!  I hope you guys liked it, and review…  Let me know what you think should happen.  

Much Love, Lizzie.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; Own nothing, do I.

A/N; Sorry, I took a daylong break. lol, but I doubt anyone but Jerichosbabe cares anymore.  Okay kids, I don't know how many of you are reading and enjoying this story, but I would love to have reviews.  I check out stories and review, so please do the same for me.  Gracias.  Okay, and two things from RAW tonight…

1) Shane-O looked incredibly fine… Despite the fact that he looks more and more like Vince every time he comes on-air.

2) If Chris looses his hair, or gets any weirder, I may just cry… "It's a conspiracy against me!" Umm, no.  Sorry sweetcheeks.  It's simply the fact that I heard someone basically okay the end of the match, whether it was Chris or RVD… So yeah.

I'm done ranting and raving.  And as always, check out Jerichosbabe's stories.  She's got a new one about Molly Holly that's a real new twist on it, and Next to Nothing is really getting into a twisty plot.  Mucho amor~Lizzie  (Oh, and in this story, Amanda is Chris' wife.  I felt his real wife needed a break.)

            The morning after the "guys night out", Shawn had to catch a plane back to Texas.  Chris had to catch his plane back to Florida.  They had to take a flight into Georgia first, because of strikes at other airports.  So, they decided to drive to the airport together.

            "So, how did you like the night out?" Chris asked Shawn, before yawning loudly.

            "It was okay.  I was trying to keep Undertaker from killing Christian for being all over his daughter.  So, how did you like it?"

            "I had a lot of fun.  Thanks for setting it up for us, Shawn.  Really got my mind off of home."  Chris was smiling very broadly, as he had been all morning long.

            "Don't you have a hang-over, dude?  I mean, you were sure drinking up a storm with that girl."  Shawn asked, glancing over from the driver's seat, groggily.  He knew he sure had a hangover and her had less alcohol than Chris, and was known to be able to "hold his liquor" from his days in "The Klique".

            "Eh, no, I was up all night…" Chris stopped, aware of incriminating himself.

            "You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Shawn pulled the SUV to the side of the road, determined on getting an answer.

            "No." Chris turned his face from Shawn.

            "Yeah, sure.  Hide your face because you are lying, Chris.  God damn, I thought that you were smarter than to mess around with some 21 year old girl!" Shawn was screaming now, his face reddening with every word he spat at Chris.  "So you got her to think she mattered to you, you had your way with her, made her think you would be there in the morning and then you just disappeared, and now… You are going home to your wife who you just cheated on!"  Shawn was fuming with rage.  It wasn't that he was angry with Chris, or hated him; it was more of a respect and a feeling of sympathy for Sydney that drove him to his anger.  He was sure that she had truly believed that Chris was available and a knight in shining armor.

            Chris looked at Shawn with disbelief written on his face.  "Well, for your information, Mr. Know-It-All, we are going to be late for our flight if you don't get off the side of the road and drive pretty damn fast!  And number two." Chris stopped for a moment to catch his breath.  "I love Sydney!  I saw her and it was the end of anything I ever had with Amanda.  She's funny, she's smart, she's adventurous and everything I ever wanted.  I married Amanda to make everyone else happy.  I'm not going to deny what we did last night, but I'm not going to lead you to believe that I will ever regret it.  So just drive, ass clown."  Chris was fuming about what Shawn had said, yet, one thing occurred to him.  He did have to go and see his wife, and he had not told Sydney he was married.  This was a deep ass hole he had gotten himself into.

~~Meanwhile, at the hotel~~

            Zoe snuck out of Christian's room, and crept to the room that she and Sydney were sharing.  She found Sydney sitting at the vanity with a large, goofy grin plastered on her face.

            "Well, someone is happy for having a hang-over." Zoe mumbled as she walked in. "My dad didn't come in yet, did he?"

            Sydney turned around, "Uh-uh.  He hasn't visited yet.  I think he was seeing off to the Raw guys.  And where did you disappear to, Miss Zoe?" 

            "Well, it's good that he hasn't come around yet.  And I disappeared to my new boyfriend's room.  What about you?" Zoe had known who Sydney had 'disappeared' with; it was simply that she wanted the in-depth scoop.

            "Well, I was with Chris last night…" Sydney blushed deeply, looking at the floor, remembering how Chris had left in the morning, with only a note to let her know he was gone.  She had it in her pocket.

            "And?  Tell me all the gossip!  So, what was it like waking up with him?  Do you guys go out since you guys hooked up?" Zoe was excited for her friend, knowing that Sydney had had a giant crush on Chris.

            "Well, he was gone when I woke up…  But he left a note."  Sydney turned another shade of purple, realizing that Christian and Zoe had seen each other before he left, even though her father would love to have Christian's head on a platter.  "And, well, we don't go out.  I don't know what we are, if anything."  She turned to the mirror, looking at her face.  'God, what an ass… How was I so stupid?  I meant nothing to him,' she thought to herself.  She got up quickly and locked the door to her bedroom and sat on the floor.

            Pulling the note out of her pocket, she read it over and over again, searching for an answer.

                        'Hey, Sydney.  Thanks for the nice night.  I guess next time you come to a Raw show, I'll see you around.  –Chris'

            Sydney stared at it and began crying.  Zoe heard her and went to get the one person she knew that Sydney would talk to, Johnny Stamboli.

            Johnny knocked on the door to Sydney's room, knowing almost the whole story from Zoe.  He heard sniffling and a muffled 'go away', before using the spare key he had to get into the room.

            "So, whatsamatta?" Johnny asked in his most fake Italian voice to make Sydney laugh, but it didn't work.

            "I'm an idiot, Johnny."  She grabbed onto him and began crying more.

            "I heard about what happened, little one.  Don't be upset, but I have to tell you something.  It's going to hurt more than help, but maybe it'll open those pretty eyes of yours to the other fish in the sea."  She looked up at him, blue eyes completely bloodshot.  "Well, little one…" Johnny searched for words.  When it came to Sydney, one of his cousins, he always had a big soft spot.  "There's no easy way to say this, but Chris, well, he's got a wife named Amanda at home, and today he was leaving for a flight back home."  Johnny closed his eyes, not wanting to see any sort of emotion in Sydney's eyes.

            She couldn't believe it.  He had a wife at home, and had just used her for a cheap, one night thrill.  She hated herself, and before she knew what she was doing, she was running to the stairs, and down as many flights as she could get down before falling, and rocking herself, crying on a landing of the stairs.

A/N: Eh?  Like it?  Hate it?  More to come, soon, I promise.  But real quick plugs; My website (find it in my profile), "You Are The One" by HIM, and "Heartache Every Moment" by HIM, and the Jackass theme song, "Corona".  Okay, I'm done.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; I don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks again to Jerichosbabe…  You are truly a great reviewer.  Thanks for reading, even if you don't review.  Oh, and a new story plug (but still check out Jerichosbabe's stories!)  I'm currently reading, "It's My Time" by Chicky3200.  It's really awesome, and worth the time to read it's many chapters (I'm about half way through!)  Okay, on with my story.

            Jamie sat at home, in an armchair that she had moved next to the door.  Cameron was running around the coffee table in the living room singing the "Pokemon" theme song.

            'I wish I could tape his mouth shut…' Jamie thought, 'Or at least get him to stop singing that song!'  She looked out the window again before getting up to get a glass of water.

            While she was pouring the water from the pitcher, Jamie heard Cameron screaming excitedly.  She ran into the living room, to see a dirty blonde pony tail upside down, on the pretty tall man who was bent over hugging Cameron.

            Shawn looked up and smiled.  He sent Cameron digging through his bag for a present, without telling the boy what to look for.

            "Hey beautiful," he mumbled, walking over to Jamie and hugging her tightly.

            "Hey sweetie," she responded, snuggling closer to him.

            From the other room, Cameron yelled, "Hey, daddy, I can't find anything good!"

            Shawn smiled mischievously, "Oh, you're just not looking hard enough, Cam!"  With the extra time he had "bought", Shawn kissed Jamie quickly before going to give Cameron his new Pokemon stuff.  After getting his presents, Cameron ran upstairs to his room.

            "Cam looks well fed," Shawn joked.

            "Well, Pizza Hut will do that to a kid, since I can't cook," Jamie coyly responded while elbowing Shawn.  She tried to maintain a relatively serious look on her face.

            "Can I tell you something, sweetheart?" Shawn looked over at Jamie, suddenly more serious than a heart attack (A/N; had to use the cliché!).

            "Of course Shawn, anything."  She moved next to him on the couch, terrified of what he was about to say.

            "Well, you know about Chris and Amanda, right?" she nodded.  "Well, Chris kind of slept with a friend of Taker's daughter."  Jamie's eyes got wide.  "Please don't tell Amanda.  I just needed to get that out."

            "Well, under the same conditions, Shawn," he nodded.  "She's seriously unhappy in their relationship.  Maybe they should just split up.  She wants him to quit Fozzy and cut back in the WWE, and she wants him to 'fulfill her needs'… But at the same time, she loves the money that Chris brings back every week he is home."  They both nodded solemnly in agreement.

            Shawn shrugged, "Relationships are hard to keep unless it is the right girl," he leaned in closer to Jamie during this statement.

            "Or guy" she added.

            "Did I mention that I love you yet today?" Shawn questioned.

            "Now you have, but I knew it anyhow, and I love you too." She replied.

A/N: There ya go, JB!  Did ya like it?  Do any of you other kids like it?  Feedback appreciated!  Plugs for stories of authors who review! ~wink wink, nudge nudge~  Off to read some stories and then update again.  Much love, Lizzie B.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I still don't own anything.

A/N: Another big hug for Jerichosbabe, thanks again for reviewing, I can't wait for your updates!  And a giant hug (and a cookie for each) goes out to the Wildcat Sisters, or Tina, Maranda, Carmon, CJ, and Janeen, as they told me in their review.  Thanks again to all six of you!  Okay, well, on with the story!

            It was the WWE's next combined Pay-Per-View.  Shawn and Jamie were relaxing with a few of the superstars including Chris, Christian, and Johnny (Stamboli).

            "You've gotta be happy, Christian!" Johnny teased.

            "About what?" Christian sighed, looking at a picture of Zoe.

            "Because" a distinctive female voice said.  Christian looked up and his jaw dropped at the sight of his girlfriend.  Jamie and Shawn couldn't help but snuggle a little closer, feeling the affection in the room.

            "You look great!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and hugging her tightly.  Undertaker ushered the lovebirds in so that he and his other guest could enter the room.

            "That's the girl," Shawn whispered to Jamie as Sydney entered the room, looking towards the ground.  Chris blushed slightly upon seeing her, but decided that something about her was not the same.  Then he realized it.  Her eyes weren't sparkling like the last time he had seen her.  Her tan had faded and her clothes hung loosely.  She walked in with her head hung low, having been warned that Chris was already in the room.

            'I just want to disappear,' Sydney thought as she walked over to Johnny as she watched Shawn lean to the girl next to him and whisper something.  'You truly are stupid Sydney, I mean, you know he has a wife and used you, but you still come back, even if you only get to see him for a few seconds.'  She absent-mindedly shook her head as she thought and sat next to Johnny.

            Little did she know that Chris was staring at her, thinking to himself.  'She didn't come to see you, she came to see Johnny.  I hope he'll treat her good.  I wish she were here with me though…' Chris looked down at his hand.  'Stupid wedding band.' He thought.

            "How's my little cousin?" Johnny asked Sydney, drawing attention to himself and Sydney being cousins.  He knew that some of the guys had been whispering about what a "slut" she must be, being with Chris one week and then a little while later, coming into a room to sit with Johnny.

            Sydney looked up at him, shaken from her thoughts, her eyes betraying a terrible pain.  "I'm living," she added "unfortunately" under her breath.  "You, cuz?"

            "Good, lil cuz." Johnny pulled her to lean against him and whispered, "You're not here to see me or support Zoe and Christian, huh?  You're here to see him."

            Sydney only blushed in reply before looking longingly at Chris.

A/N: Check out my favorite stories, and 'Next to Nothing' and all of Jerichosbabe's stories, she is truly talented.  And if the Wildcat Sisters are reading this, post some stories, I can't wait to read something one of you wrote! J Much Love, Lizzie B.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; I don't own anything.  

A/N: Eh… Enjoy  Please review.  I worked hard.

            Jamie watched Sydney stare at Chris, she looked like a lost puppy dog.  And although she hated to admit it, this girl seemed to be truly in love with Chris, unlike her friend Amanda, Chris' wife.  Sydney suddenly got up and got a dollar, apparently going to get something to eat or drink from down the hall.  She left without a word to anyone, tears forming in her eyes.  Jamie was going to get up and try to talk to her, when she saw the door shut, looked around and realized that Chris had walked out of the room also.

            "Shawn, do you think he's going to talk to her?" Jamie leaned over, whispering softly.

            "I don't know.  I doubt that they'll kill each other.  It's Amanda and Chris we have to watch out for.  No knives, no forks, and definitely no sporks for those two together."  Shawn laughed a little bit with Jamie joining in.  It was the truth, Chris and Amanda always seemed to be in a fight, and she always seemed to be pulling some sort of silverware out on him.

            Chris ran down the hallway, following the sound of sneakers walking.  He hoped to hell that he was following Sydney and hadn't let her get away.  He saw her back as she turned a corner and yelled out.  "Sydney!  Wait up!  Please, we need to talk!"  He ran ahead to find her leaning against a wall crying.

            "What do you want, Chris?" she responded through sobs.

            "I need to talk to you." He looked down at her, and went to put his hands in her hair when she backed away, seeming frightened.

            "About what, how you conveniently forgot to tell me that you were married?  About how you don't give a shit about me?"  She was still crying, but the anger and hurt were making her scream, hands in fists and ready to take Chris down.  He could sense that she was hurt was more than angry.

            "I didn't think to tell you I was married.  I didn't want to tell you." He looked down.

            "So you could make a fool out of me, Chris?  Whenever I come to a show with Zoe and Mark, I know that half of the guys I met only remember me as 'the girl who slept with Chris' or at least a version of that."  She snapped back at him, standing on her toes to yell in his face, or as close as she could get.

            "Not to make a fool out of you!  If I had known that they would begin talking about you, I would have left you alone.  I don't want you to ever hurt.  I'm sorry I hurt you.  I just need one question answered."  She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.  "Do you regret what happened that night?  Not including all the bullshit it brought.  Just what we did.  Do you regret it, do you regret meeting me?"  Chris' eyes were filling with tears, and he couldn't read her reaction.

            She shook her head.  "I don't regret meeting you…  And I don't regret sleeping with you, Chris.  I regret the fact that I slept with you on the first night I knew you, to find you not there when I woke up.  I regret that I was told by my older cousin that you were married.  I regret all of the names and the stares from the superstars."  She was breaking down, talking quietly.  "But answer me, Chris.  Do you regret it?  Did you go home the next night and sleep with your wife?  Did I mean anything to you?"

            It was his turn to shake his head.  "I don't regret it.  I couldn't if I tried.  The next night, when I went home, I got a plate thrown at my head for daydreaming.  You meant the world to me, and you still do."  He began closing the gap that she had created when she backed away from him.  "I would give you the world if I could.  I would do anything just to see you smile."  He was leaning close to her face, now.

            "I'm glad you don't regret it Chris, because it meant the world to me."  She leaned up and kissed him passionately.

            He leaned away from her after a minute.  "You're everything I've ever wanted and more, Sydney…  I love you."  He didn't even realize what he had just said.  He began to kiss at her neck when she moved away.  "What's wrong?"

            "No one's ever told me that they love me.  But I can't help but wonder if you're just saying it so that I'll go back to the hotel with you."  She looked up into his eyes, desperate for the truth.  "Did you even think about me until tonight?"

            "All the time.  Every time I would go with the boys to a bar I would remember the club we went to.  Every time I would say 'I love you' to my wife, I wished it were you I was talking to.  Every hotel room reminded me of what an ass I was to just leave, but I had to make it to my plane.  I think that the only time I didn't think f you was when I was in the ring, only because if you think of anything, someone can die."  He looked down at her, kissing her cheek softly before he looked hurt.

            "What's wrong, Chris?"  She was terrified he was hurt from wrestling.

            "I can't give you what you need, what you deserve.  I'm leading both of us on."  Chris looked away from her confused look.  "I'm married, you deserve someone who can, at this very moment get down on one knee and tell you that you are his world and that he wants to marry you, and then take you to a chapel and get married.  You don't deserve to be with someone 11 years older than you who has the wicked witch of the west as his wife.  You don't deserve to sneak around to be with me."  Chris let go of her and began walking back to the room that everyone was in.

            "Chris, if sneaking around means that even for an hour a day I can be yours, then it's what I'll do."  She walked up to him and hugged him.  "I've never felt like this, and I don't want to lose you, you're all I think about.  You're all I dream about, Chris."

            He felt like he was going to lose his composure.  "Are you sure?"

            "More sure than I've ever been."  She smiled and kissed him.  "I love you Chris Jericho."

            "I love you too Sydney Rogers."  He looked at the ceiling in thought.  "You're family is a bunch of really ethnic Italians, how did you get Rogers as a last name?"  He was laughing in his state of confusion.

            "Since you ruined a wonderful moment," she rolled her eyes, "My mother married a non-Italian.  That's my dad's last name."

            "I promise to make it up to you, since I ruined a moment and all."  Chris laughed as he pulled Sydney into his personal changing room.

            A little while later and back in the big room, Jamie was looking around.  "Shawn, it's been at least a half an hour since Chris followed her out of the room.  Do you think we should try and find them?"

            Shawn looked over, and looked to his watch.  "Correction, sweetheart.  It's been about an hour and a half since they have been gone.  I think me and you should search since the rest of them are playing cards."

            The two of them escaped to go to Chris' room only to find that Sydney and Chris were walking up the hallway, both looking a bit happier.

            "So, are we acting like mature adults nowadays?" Shawn asked.

            Chris and Sydney shared a "knowing glance" before nodding to Shawn.

            "Really mature adults," Chris responded.

            Sydney simply nodded from where she stood.  Shawn and Jamie turned around to go back to the room, and satisfied that they wouldn't get caught, Chris and Sydney held hands on the way back.

A/N; Not too bad, eh?


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a copy of the WWE's newer CD set with "Together" on it.  So the song is owned by the WWE too.

A/N: Thanks to Jerichosbabe, check out her stories.  Please review, I love to see what you think.  I'm in a really good mood, and I wrote this during a storm.

            Shawn pulled his hair back, smiling into the mirror.  Chris was sitting on the bed in Shawn and Jamie's room, apparently thinking.

            "Well, assclown, how do I look?" Shawn asked.

            Chris looked up and nodded.  "Not too bad, Junior," Chris replied.  Shawn was wearing a pair of black pants and a long sleeved button-up teal shirt.  "Cameron, it's time for us to find some grub!" Chris yelled to the boy he would be babysitting.

            The little boy came running and jumped on Chris.  The two left Shawn alone in his room, which he too left quickly.

            After getting off of the elevators, Shawn navigated to Chris and Amanda's room.  He knocked on the door to have Amanda open the door, yell, "One second," and slam the door in his face.  He rolled his eyes and made a few faces at the locked door.

            The door reopened to reveal Jamie with her hair in an updo wearing a black knee-length spaghetti strapped dress.

            "Wow," was all Shawn could manage before Amanda pushed the two to the elevators.

            The two spent most of their fancy night remembering silly things that happened throughout their relationship.  There was a lot to talk about, to say the least.

            Shawn asked Jamie to dance between songs, which she found weird, but she agreed.  It turned out that the song they were dancing to was called "Together".

_When you came into my life,_

_Then I realized you were the only one_

_When you came into my life,_

_You made me realize I was the lucky one._

_And I've never felt like this before._

_Together, _

_Our love will last forever._

_Together,_

_Just you and me forever._

_When I looked into your eyes_

_I can see the light_

_I was the lucky one_

_When you took me by the hand_

_You made me understand_

_I was the only one_

_And I've never felt like this before._

_Together,_

_Our love will last forever._

_Together, _

_Just you and me forever._

_I never knew that love could feel this way_

_I hoped and prayed that your love would be mine some day_

_We'll be together_

_We'll be together_

_Together,_

_Our love will last forever._

_Together,_

_Just you and me together._

_Together._

            At the end of the song, Jamie pulled away from Shawn, tears in her eyes.  But those tears were quickly shed when he dropped to one knee.

            Shawn was scared beyond all reason.  He had planned what to say, but he had forgotten what those words were.

            "Well, Jamie, I had a script, but I forgot it, so, well…"  He tried to gain his composure while she was staring at him.  "Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the velvet box.

            Jamie cried with joy and nodded, whispering "Yes," repetitively.

            A few things were sure for her at this point.  Her "prince" had come, and they were going to get married.  She had the giant rock to prove it!

A/N: Ta-Da!  Okay, so after the huge updating for today, I think I may take a day or two, or maybe just take the rest of the night off. (haha) See how hard I am working for my reviewers?


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Eh, is it me, or was Good Ol' JR wearin some Lugz?  Just something I saw, along with Big Sexy's "Hustler" Shirt.  Oh, and Jackie G vs. Stacy…  I was tempted to smack my head off of a steel spike.  Rosie as a Super Hero in Training…  I dunno about Vince's sanity.  But Shane-O Mac might make me buy SummerSlam.  Yeah, I'll buy SummerSlam for Shane, and maybe Chris if he still has hair. lol.  Thanks to Jerichosbabe for continuing Next To Nothing, and thanks to SweetiePie1 for her sweet review!  Okay, that was a long note even for me, so on to the story!

            It had been two months since Jamie and Shawn had gotten engaged.  Jamie and Sydney had gotten to be good friends from traveling together.  Sydney had landed a job on the WWE's website team, traveling and updating random sites, along with setting up personal sites for the wrestlers.  In short, she answered to Shane and did what he told her to.

            It had also been about two months of Sydney and Chris' "creeping".  They were very fortunate to have heard Amanda, Shawn, and Jamie in time to get separate enough to be seen.  These close encounters had forced Sydney to create a Chris Jericho website.

            Amanda walked into her and Chris' hotel room.  She had a sinking feeling that Chris was working on an editorial or recording for his new website.  'He sure does a lot of work for that site,' she mused before attempting to find some cute outfit to wear for dinner.

            Chris walked down the hallway, cheeks flushed, but otherwise looking like Chris, when he saw Shawn.

            "Hey man, coming from the gym?" Shawn asked, only noticing chris' lack of a gym bag after he asked.

            "Yeah, man.  Why?" Chris responded.  He hated lying to Shawn, but he reasoned that people would look down on Sydney if they knew that he was with her on the side.

            "Chris, let's go to the gym and work out.  You can't lie to me, man."

            Chris nodded, and the two met in the hotel's gym minutes later.

            "Well, are you are you going to tell me where you were or do I have to guess?" Shawn questioned, jogging on a treadmill next to Chris.

            "I guess I have to tell, huh?" Chris was answered with a nod.  "Well, you can't say _a thing_," again Shawn nodded.  "I was with Sydney."

            Shawn pulled the 'key' to Chris' treadmill.  "So help me you better mean working on that damn."  Shawn stopped.  "She set up the website to cover your tracks!"  Shawn threw his hands in the air.  "You're so friggin stupid, Chris.  I could… What if _your wife _finds out?"  Shawn was completely in Chris' decision to "stay" with Sydney.  He shook his head.  Maybe his "banana smuggling" shorts made _him_ crazy, and the rest of the world was normal.

A/N: Eh…  Corny joke at the end.  Anyone remember when Shawn refereed a match with Rock and Hunter maybe?  And Hunter was like "Don't wear those shorts, they make you look like you're trying to smuggle bananas or something to the effect of that… lol, I'm done now.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  The song is "Heartache Every Moment" by HIM.

A/N: Okay, so ff.net is kind of down right now, but I'm still writing/typing chapters to get up when it comes back.  Yeah, I don't know why I wrote that, but eh.  This chapter took like 3 tries at least, and I think it turned out.  It's a new thing for me, a song fic like a real on, kids!  So yeah, review.  Tear me up if you want. lol, I want opinions!  Lyrics are in italics, so ya know.

_From lashes to ashes_

_From lust to dust_

_In your sweetest torment_

_I'm lost_

            Chris ducked out of Sydney's room, aware that she was tired of being the other girl.  Yet, he couldn't bring himself to end his marriage with Amanda.

_And no heaven can help us_

_Ready, willing, and able_

_To lose it all_

_For a kiss so fatal_

_And so worn_

            He had to admit, he found it hard to keep their "just friends" image anymore.  It for harder and harder to keep their love a secret.  There were times when the guys would hit on her, and he would want to strangle them.  The only one who knew was Shawn, and he was still angry that Chris wouldn't end it with Sydney.

_Oh, it's heartache every moment_

_From the start to the end_

_It's heartache every moment_

_With you_

_Deeper into our heavenly suffering_

_Our fragile souls are falling_

It hurt Chris to know how desperately Sydney wanted to be his girlfriend in public.  He knew it broke her heart when Amanda would go to group dinners and hang all over him.  To tell the truth, it broke his heart to watch her during those meals, putting a smile on so that Jamie wouldn't question her.

_It's heartache every moment_

_Baby with you_

_And we sense the danger_

_But don't wanna give up_

_'Cause there's no smile of an angel_

_Without the wrath of God_

Chris sat in a sofa outside of the elevators, a grin playing on the sides of his mouth remembering the dinner where Amanda was on his left and Sydney was on his right.  That had been the dinner where Sydney had put her hand in his lap and left it there, almost daring Amanda to be as affectionate.  It was also one of the many times that they had almost gotten caught.

_Oh it's heatrache every moment_

_From the start til the end_

_It's heartache every moment_

_With you_

_Deeper into our heavenly suffering_

_Our fragile souls are falling_

_It's heartache every moment_

_My darling with you_

            They had gotten used to sneaking around, but with each passing moment, he got closer to asking for his divorce from Amanda.

_From lashes to ashes_

_And from lust to dust_

_In your sweetest torment_

_I am lost_

_And we sense the danger_

_But don't wanna give up_

He reflected as he sat, thinking about what it would be like to wake up next to Sydney, or watch her walk down the aisle in a white wedding dress.  His mind wandered even further to a chubby Sydney who would be pregnant with his baby.  All of his thoughts however, were ended when he heard Amanda yell to him.

            "Chris, I've finally found you!"

_And it's heartache every moment_

_From the start to the end_

_It's heartache every moment_

_With you_

_Deeper into our heavenly suffering_

_Our fragile souls are falling_

_It's heartache every moment with you_

_That's right_


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Inspiration for this chapter hit during Raw…  ff.net went down when I was going to type and upload, and now, here it is, the 17th and I'm finally typing!

            Sydney sat in Janet's make-up chair, the events of the day running through her head.  She had been talking to Jamie when Shane had run over, talking to himself.

            "We need a valet… The contract negotiations with Major Gunns fell through."  He ran a hand through his hair as his gaze fell on his personal assistant, Sydney.  He ran over, and started gesturing with his hands.  "Sydney, please!"

            "Please what, Mr. McMahon?"

            "Shane, and please tell me that you'll valet for Nash."  Shane gave Sydney a puppy face as she looked to Jamie who nodded.

            "I don't know how to wrestler, Shane, but I will do it if your father wants me to."  Shane had proceeded to drag her to Vince.  They "drew up" a contract for six months that would possibly be renewed if the people liked her.  She would valet for the Raw brand's shows, and during the day, she would be trained by Kevin and some of the other veterans.

            Shawn was sitting in a hallway with Kevin when Jamie joined them.  "Where's 'mini-Jamie'?" Shawn joked.

            "Well, my best bud on the road got stolen…" Jamie paused.

            "Chris?" Shawn asked just as Shane cleared his throat.

            "What can I do for ya buddy?" Kevin asked.

            "I've got your new valet, fresh from Janet's make-up chair.  Meet 'Sindey'."  Shane gestured behind him as Sydney stepped out from behind a wall.  They had dressed her in a pair of black "Trish" boots, a silver skirt that stopped above mid-thigh, and a black tube top.

            Jamie was surprised at the transformation from sweats to this, but pleased that they had left Sydney's hair alone and only darkened her make-up.  Shawn was trying to place the feeling of knowing this girl when Jamie spoke.  "Well, Sydney.  Do you think that you can walk down the ramp like that?" The girls giggled.

            "I can walk, but I feel a bit… naked?"  They giggled again as Shane finished talking to Nash and left.

            "So miss valet, care to sit with us?" Kevin joked, knowing that she was embarrassed by the blush on her cheeks.

            "Sure, thanks," Sydney jumped on the crate across from Shawn and Kevin and got pointers for her debut.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, and the few to follow.  Please review.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

A/N: Another chapter…  Oh, and almost everything that Kev and Jericho say is from Raw…  It was just too funny.

            Sydney took a last look in the mirror before meeting Kevin in the hallway.

            Chris was entering the arena, making sure that his face didn't show his worry.  He had tried to call Sydney and she hadn't answered.  No one had seen her, and he had a bad feeling in his stomach.  Amanda was in the front row with her family, talking constantly.

            It was time to start.  "Hold it down.  I want to squash some rumors about the match I challenged Kevin Nash to.  It's his hair vs. my facial hair.  Did you honestly think I would put these luscious locks up in a hair vs. hair match?  Come on, I'm a huge rock star!  Look how sexy I am with my hair.  Watch how it cascades around my face as I flik it to and fro.  If I lose my weeds, then I lose my mojo, and then I can't be the sexy beast that you need me to be.  All the girls know it, and all the guys know it too."  Chris stopped as Kevin's music blared through the arena.

            And that's when Chris almost choked on his gum.  Sure it was Kevin coming out, but behind Kevin was a girl who looked exactly like _his _Sydney.  Actually, as she followed Kevin to the ring and was picked up and over the top rope of the ring by Kevin, Chris realized that it _was _his Sydney.

            She stood quietly behind Kevin as "Big Sexy" began his beauty consultation for Chris.  She nodded behind Kevin as Chris started his fake laughing and started into his 'speech' on the Elimination Chamber.

            Chris ended his 'speech' with "I'll put that title where it belongs, right around my gorgeous waist!"

            Kevin laughed.  "I think that when I eliminate all of _you _boys from the chamber, the place where the belt will reside is…" he pulled Sydney in front of him and laid a hand on her lower abs, "Right on _this_ gorgeous waist.  How rude of me, everyone, this is my lovely and _very _talented manager, Sindey."

            Kevin and Chris began to argue with Sydney standing in the middle, until she successfully pushed Kevin to the side of the ring and convinced him not to "waste his energy".  With that, the two exited the arena and went to the monitors to get Shawn and Jamie's opinions.

A/N: Like it?  Review, please.  Oh, and JB, more Shawn/Jamie soon…  I needed the main characters to move ahead a little too.  Alright, all of you…  Much love, Lizzie.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The song, you ask?  Well, it's "Beautiful" by HIM.

A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers, Jerichosbabe (as always, much love), Captivate Me (awesome story, sequal please?), iccess-america (I'm going to check out your stories ASAP, lol), and last but certainly not least, Sugarshanesgirl (I'll check your story out soon too!).  Now that that's done, on to my third attempt at Chapter 15. lol.

_Just one look into your eyes_

_One look and I'm crying_

_'Cause you're so beautiful_

Sydney woke up, terrified when she found that she could not turn over.  It's then that the events of the last night flooded back.  Everyone had gone to dinner and then to the hotel's bar to celebrate her debut.  Amanda had gone to her room and Chris had "followed" shortly after.  Sydney had "called it quits" a few minutes later when the guys started a drinking contest.  She had met up with Chris to continue their affair, which led to now…  Where she had just awoken with Chris holding tightly to her.  She wiggled over to look at his face, and studied his sleeping features.  As she watched him sleeping, she began to cry softly.

_Just one kiss and I'm alive_

_One kiss and I'm ready to die_

_'Cause you're so beautiful_

Chris had been jolted awake by her soft sobbing.  He hugged Sydney tighter, and closed his eyes as she explained how much it had meant to her, just waking up and seeing him.  He did all that he could to calm her 'rambling', until he shut her up 'the old-fashioned' way… with a kiss.

_Just one touch and I'm on fire_

_One touch and I'm crying_

_'Cause you're so beautiful_

            Chris got up from the bed and sorted through the clothing on the floor until he had all of his clothes on.  Sydney had gotten up from the bed and was lightly rubbing his arms before hugging him.  It amazed him how all of his senses seemed to be more active around her.

_Just one smile and I'm wild_

_One smile and I'm ready to die_

_'Cause you're so beautiful_

Chris turned around once more, before leaving the room, to capture Sydney's smiling lips in a kiss.  "Love you," he whispered as he turned the door handle.

            "Love you too," Sydney replied softly as she shut the door behind him, still smiling.

_Oh and you're so beautiful_

_My darling_

_Oh you're so beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

_Oh my baby_

_You're so beautiful_

_And you're so beautiful_

_Oh my darling_

_Oh my baby_

_And you're so beautiful_

A/N: Okie dokie…  Like it?  I thought it was disgustingly sweet, even for me… But I kind of liked it.  Let me know, please review.  Much Love.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my George Foreman grill, and I am disowning it…

A/N: I admit it, I have been bad…  But it's hard for me to type/write, since I got my hand slammed in my Foreman grill (it still hurts, and is black and blue if ya care…).  Thanks and apologies go to my reviewers, jerichosbabe (as always), Captivate Me (let me know when to look for that sequel), and last but definitely not least, iccess-america (thank you so much, your review was _so_ sweet!).  I am so glad that you three liked it enough to review.  Please review if you are reading and not reviewing…  It's a nice thing to do, and it gets the word out for your stories! (nudge nudge) Much Love, Lizzie.

            Chris walked down the hallway to the room that he was sharing with his wife.  He figured that he was in for a good yelling match when he got in, and psyched himself up before opening the door and stepping into the room.

            "Oh, hi honey!" Amanda giggled, rushing out of the bathroom and pecking Chris on the lips.  "Did you have fun with the boys?"

            Chris shrugged, "I guess it was okay…  But I need to brush my teeth."  Chris walked into the bathroom.  "So, Amanda, how are you?"

            Amanda pointed to the counter, smiling.  "Look and see how I am."

            It was then that Chris noticed, on the counter, a pregnancy test that was blue, sitting on a box.  "Blue means positive.  It doesn't give false positives.  Aren't you happy?  We're going to be parents!"  Amanda stated/asked to Chris' now white face.

            "Yeah, just in shock, I guess," Chris choked out.  'Now what do I do?' he thought.

A/N: Dun dun duuuuun!  Drama _and _a cliffhanger!  Evil am I?  A few Raw notes to get it off my chest.  Goldberg is winning at Unforgiven, cuz he won't be fired immediately.  Chris vs. Shane, I've never not known who to cheer for, until tonight…  Oh, and Rene Dupree is friggin hott!  Ay!  I wish I could speak French. lol.  Sorry for the rambling.  I'm a bit tired, but another chapter soon, promise!


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no infringement was meant.

A/N: Okay, can I get a yeehaw?  Just kidding, but to warn you…  This is going to be a very, very, very long chapter to my other ones…  Check out Next To Nothing, The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows, and Black Sunday.  They are great stories!  Okay, so yeah, review, please.  My lovely reviewers wrote two of the stories.  Review and get a "plug"!  God, what do I have to offer you people, a cookie?

            Jamie was sitting in the beautician's chair as her veil was being attached into her long, dark blonde, currently curled hair.  Her make-up was already completed, and her diamond and sapphire earrings and necklace already in place.  She looked at herself in the mirror and then over to her bridesmaids.  There was her maid of honor and newfound best friend, Sydney, and her bridesmaids Amanda, Rebecca, Trish, and her sister Tiffany.

            Sydney sat in her chair, hair in tight ringlet curls.  She was getting a "smoky" effect on her eyes in blue-gray tones.  All of the girls had their own distinct look, and their own color.  Sydney had navy blue because of her eyes, Amanda had dark green, Rebecca had a deep wine color, Trish had a blood red color, and Tiffany had yellow.  The dresses all matched their corresponding (A/N; Love that word!) groomsman's vest.

            Shawn swung the golf club, and completely missed the ball.  Cameron started laughing hysterically as did most of the groomsmen.

            "Nice swing, assclown!" Chris yelled to Shawn from the golf cart.

            "You can be demoting to _so _not best man!" Shawn jokingly yelled back.  The guys, being Shawn, Chris, Johnny, Kevin, Scott Hall, and Hunter, accompanied by Cameron.  They left the golf course after finishing their game and eating brunch from the buffet.  They headed to a barbershop to get their hair trimmed.

            "Hey, Junior!  You best be leaving my mane intact.  I could be in a freaking shampoo commercial!  If you mess up my hair, then how am I supposed to be a sexy beast?" Chris yelled to the barber, joking, but scaring the poor man half to death.

            "If your wife married you the way you looked then, you have nothing to worry about, Chris." Kevin responded, still a bit angry about losing his hair.  The guys left the barbershop when they were done getting trimmed up, and headed to Chris' house.  The men with long hair proceeded to tie their hair into low ponytails at the base of their necks before joining the others in putting on their tuxedos.

            "How in the hell did I get _yellow_?" Hunter questioned.

            "Ummm, Jamie said yellow would look good on her sister, and you are her sister's escort."  Shawn asked, wondering himself.

            "Was my vest dyed in blood?" Scott asked.

            "NO!" Shawn yelled, rolling his eyes, he knew they were trying to get to him now, and it was working.

            "Umm, Shawn.  Why did I get purple?"  Kevin asked.

            "We all know about you here, Kev." Chris answered, laughing before running away from the seven-foot tall man.

            "No, because you are taking Becky down the aisle and she likes purple." Shawn smiled when he mentioned Rebecca.

            "You're over her, right, man?" Kevin asked.

            "Yeah, man.  I just look at Cameron and thank god that she is such a kind woman.  Letting us raise Cameron since she doesn't have a stable relationship.  She's one of my best friends."

            "Why do I have to take Chris' wife down the aisle?  If I was your best man, I could take my cousin down the aisle."  Johnny practically snarled.  It was well known that he and Amanda didn't normally get along, for what reason, no one really knew.

            "Look, Chris is my best man.  He's like a brother to me.  He was going to be my best man no matter what, and my soon to be wife chose your cousin as her maid of honor instead of his wife.  It's not my deal, man.  Ask Jamie."  Shawn laughed when Chris' ears perked up upon hearing who the maid of honor was.  That had been a heavily guarded secret about the ceremony.

            "And, umm…  Why do I have to…  Why do I have to… Why do I have to listen to you all?" Chris looked at Shawn, almost laughing at himself.

            "Because you can't talk all by yourself.  You're not a big boy yet."  Shawn laughed at Chris' face to his statement.

            "Oh, I'm a bigger boy than you!" Chris yelled, before again running to get away from someone.

            The girls got the zipper to Jamie's dress all the way up and turned her around.  The dress was a simple sleeveless dress made out of white satin, with a low square neck and a nice puffy skirt.

            "You look amazing…" Sydney whispered, silently wishing that some day she would be getting married, and hopefully, in her mind, to Chris.

            "Thank you," Jamie responded just as quietly.  "Okay you all!  Get into those dresses, we are running late!" Jamie yelled.

            "Um, madam captain!  You will be mighty angry if you forgot your shoes and your garter.  Or you would be happy you forgot your garter when Shawn has to look for it, but…  EW!  Mental picture, I'm dying!"  Sydney and Jamie laughed hysterically before getting the shoes and the garter onto Jamie.  "And don't let Shane see this, the next thing I know, he'd be like, 'Sydney, do some hla for the fans with Jamie in the ring!'" Sydney left laughing and returned shortly after in her dress.

            All of the dresses were the same except for their colors.  They were pretty much tube-topped, with two little strings of rhinestones for looks.  The dresses were tight at the top, and flared out at the hip.  At the top, they looked as if they had been folded down before the straps were added.  Each girl had little clear heels, which looked like Cinderella's glass slipper, simply because Jamie knew that Sydney dreamed about owning those shoes.

            Amanda was the first to come back into the room.  "Jamie, I have something to tell you."  She was smiling broadly.  Jamie nodded for her to continue.  "Well, I found out that Chris and I are going to be parents!"

            Jamie's heart did a flip in her chest.  "That's great Amanda!  Well, you sit down and I'll be right back, we need to get out of here."  She went to the various rooms that girls were in and helped them finish up, sending them to the room with Amanda before finding Sydney.  "Hey sweetie, I want you to know that I am very sorry for what you are going to find out tonight."  She ran back out of the door after her apology.

            Sydney wondered briefly what she was talking about before walking out of the door and into the room with the rest of the girls.  The conversation stopped, and everyone turned to look at her.

            "You look wonderful!" was the general opinion of the group.

            Sydney blushed and with a short "Thank you," they were into the limo.

~*~At The Church~*~

            Sydney held tightly to the envelope she had been handed by Jamie.  She had been told to guard it with her life, and to make sure she was the one to place it into the hands of the groom.  She knocked on the door of the room the men were in.  

            Cameron opened the door and yelled for his dad.  "Some girl is here!"  Cameron was in hysterics.  Shawn started laughing and he and Chris came over to scoop the boy up.  Shawn smiled, and Chris stared wide-eyed for a few moments.

            "He doesn't realize that only the bride isn't allowed to see me.  Sorry about that.  Can I help ya?" Shawn laughed softly as he was leaning against the door.

            "Well, I was told that my life would end if I failed to place this in your hand.  It is from the bride, and she says that she will see you in a little bit.  But it's nice to know that our room isn't the only one that looks so… Chaotic?"  Sydney laughed and handed Shawn the envelope.

            "Well, I do have something that I would like handed to her, but I want Chris to give it to her so that I can threaten him too.  So," he turned to Chris, "If you do not hand this to Jamie, you will not and I repeat not, be walking on this earth much longer."

            Chris and Sydney left the room, in an awkward silence.  "I have something that you need to know, Syd."  Chris stated quietly.

            "Chris, not here…  We're in a church, isn't it bad enough that you're going behind your wife's back to be with me?"  Sydney looked up at him, eyes watering.

            "What's wrong?" Chris stopped her in the hallway.

            "I'm tired, Chris.  I love you more than anything, but I am tired of sneaking and having to deny my feelings for you.  I'm tired of watching you with her when you're in public and knowing that behind closed doors you have both of us."  Sydney was crying by this point.

            "I can't leave her."  Chris looked at her, eyes clouded, looking angry.  "You think this is so great for me?  Well, it's not!  Get over it, get over yourself.  You're a selfish little girl!"  Chris began yelling, trying to get Sydney to dump him so that he wouldn't be the one who broke someone's heart.  

            Sydney looked at Chris, not believing what she had just heard.  So many thoughts ran through her head as she stood there, for what seemed like forever.  Before she knew what she was doing, she had slapped Chris as hard as she could, taken the card that Shawn had bought for Jamie and was running down the hallway.

            She entered the room where the girls were, make-up running down her face, and a card held in her hand.  Jamie led her to behind a screen for some privacy and to re-do her make-up.  "Now, tell me what happened and how I can help." Jamie whispered.

            "He, he called me a… selfish… little girl." Sydney stuttered, eyes staring straight ahead.  "He told me that he won't leave her, and that this isn't so great for him…"  She put her head in her hands, sobbing.

            "Did you honestly let him talk bad to you like that?" Jamie asked, rubbing Sydney's back.

            "I slapped him as hard as I could, took your card that Shawn wanted him to deliver and ran.  Jamie, I don't want to be in the wedding anymore.  Let Amanda be the matron of honor, and I'll just be going now…"  Sydney attempted to stand up only to be pushed down.

            "You are not going to bail on me and my wedding because of an asshole like Chris Jericho." Jamie stated in a quiet but firm voice.  "I don't know what he's thinking, or if he is, but he's letting go the most wonderful thing to happen to him.  And I don't know if it's the reason I'm thinking, but what you were going to find out is that Amanda is pregnant.  So maybe that's why he says he 'can't' leave her?"  Jamie rubbed Sydney's back again until she needed to re-do her make-up.  

            The girls didn't have a moment to spare, because as soon as Jamie finished Sydney's make-up, the wedding planner came in to get them all lined up.

            First Shawn went down with his mother on his right arm and Jamie's mother on his left arm.  He took them to their seats and took his place in the front of the church.  Cameron came down with Terri's daughter, Dakota, to the delight of the crowd.  The next people down the aisle were Chris and Sydney, and Shawn could tell something was up.  Truth be told, he and Jamie wanted to give them a little time to be happy, but he could tell that they were less than happy to be walking together.  Sydney had her arm out as far away from her body as she could.

            The next couple was Kevin and Rebecca.  They went to their respective spots as Johnny led Amanda down the aisle.  Scott and Trish were next, smiling and laughing slightly as they entered the church.  Last but not least were Hunter and Tiffany.  They seemed to be getting along greatly from the big smiles on their faces.

            The crowd rose to their feet as all of the wedding party looked to the entrance of the church.  The doors opened to reveal Jamie on the arm of Shawn's father.  The two went down the aisle, slowly but surely until they got to the front.  Shawn by this time had tears in his eyes, trying to blink them away, but they wouldn't disappear.

            The two went through their ceremony the best they could with the sniffles, the laughs, and some little mishaps that every wedding has.  By the time the priest said, "I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Shawn Michaels," most of the crowd, and most of the wedding party had tears in their eyes.

            Shawn and Jamie went to the entrance of the church and said farewells to guests heading to the reception until it was time for pictures.  The group got a few large photos before they wanted to do couples photos.  They put each pair (bridesmaid and matching groomsman) together and took pictures and then they put couples/family/friends together in various shots, including Sydney and Jamie, Sydney and Johnny, Amanda and Chris, Rebecca, Shawn and Cameron, and Jamie, Rebecca, Shawn, and Cameron.

            The large group piled into the Hummer H2 stretch limosine that Shawn had rented for the occasion and began to sing songs suggested by Cameron until they arrived at the hall.  The wedding party all lined up at their table and awaited the announced arrival of the newlyweds.

            Everyone danced, with the traditional dances done at most weddings.  There were no problems at all before dinner, which made Shawn and Jamie hold their breath.  It was time for the best man and maid of honor to make speeches.

            "Well, congratulations, Shawn.  I can't say much, because I don't want to steal your spotlight which will happen if the highlight of the night talks too much…" Chris laughed.  "No, seriously.  Shawn, you are my best friend, and I am so happy for you.  I only hope that everyone in this room finds the happiness that you do.  Congratulations to you both, you make each other happy, it's easy to see.  The only toast I have is to a long, happy, wonderful married life."  Chris raised his glass as everyone toasted the couple.

            Sydney stood up on her side of the table and was handed the microphone.  "I've learned so much in the past few months from both of you, and I want to thank you first off.  But tonight is your night…  I was going to write something out, but I'm too stupid to do that, and I figured I should go on my good spirits, right?"  Sydney giggled for the crowd, but looked to Jamie and down again.  "So here we go.  Jamie, you are the best friend a girl could have.  Shawn, you are a true gentleman, ready and willing to help a girl at any time, day or night.  I want to thank you both for being there for me.  You both are truly the two most amazing people I have met, and you deserve each other.  You two compliment each other so well with your actions, that it is obvious that you two are soul mates.  So I want to wish you here tonight as much love and happiness as I can as you step into your new family.  And I hope that you both along with Cameron stay as strong of a family unit as you are now.  Because if you don't stay a strong family, there is no hope for anyone else."  She laughed as the crowd did another toast, and sat down next to Jamie again.  "I sounded like an idiot, but I don't even care anymore."

            Jamie patted her back.  "You didn't it was beautiful, even if no one else understood it, I did."  They hugged tightly before everyone crowded around the dance floor to catch either the garter or the bouquet.

            When Shawn went under the dress to get the garter, he began pulling out objects like wrenches, toys, and even a wrestling boot.  Jamie kicked Shawn gently before he actually got the garter.  When she got out of the chair, she saw the bag.  "Why, you are evil!"  Jamie chased Chris around the floor before being swung around by Shawn.  He threw the garter to have it caught by Shane, who laughed when his father told him that he had to marry the girl who caught the bouquet.

            The single girls lined up, most taking off their shoes, wanting to catch the bouquet.  Sydney stood in the back, watching Chris cuddle with Amanda and was thoroughly surprised when she got hit in the face with something.  When she looked at her arms, she realized that the bouquet had landed right in her arms.

            "I guess it only has magic when you're heart is in one piece…" She mumbled as she walked to the front door to wait for the crowd to come to her spot to wish the couple a happy honeymoon.

            It wasn't long before everyone came out and wished Shawn and Jamie goodbye before the two kissed Cameron goodbye and jumped into the limo that brought them to the hall.  Sydney left after getting her belongings and saying goodbye to random people there on her way out.

A/N: This took me close to 2 hours to write…  I hope you review it even to tell me that it sucked.  Now that my hand is killing me and I am terribly tired, I say farewell, parting is such sweet sorrow.

Much Love Lizzie Borden.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Eh, school is evil… So I'm going to promise now to update _at least_ once a week, probably on weekends.  But many thanks to my lovely reviewers, jerichosbabe, iccess-america, Captivate Me, and my two new reviewers, CandaceMcMahon, and takerschick.  Oh, and here I have to mention it…  

            Chris was in the ring, his now six month pregnant wife in the front row.  He hadn't seen Sydney since Jamie and Shawn's wedding.  Jamie was also in the front row, next to Amanda.

            "The King of Bling-Bling has something to say!  I proved that no one would want Kevin Nash after I cut his brutal hair!  Even his little manager left him!" Chris was cut off by Kevin's music.

            "Well, little man.  Sindey and I parted ways, but not because of my hair.  Because of love.  But I'm sure you miss her, and let me tell you…  You'll see her soon enough." Kevin got back out of the ring as Chris' eyes got wide.  He admitted to himself that he missed her, and he would be with her if it wasn't for his unborn child.

            It was the Highlight Reel, and as Chris waited for Linda in the ring, his mind wandered to Sydney.

            Linda got into the ring and told her side of the story Eric Bischoff had told.  He had done nothing but force her to kiss him once, and he was lying.  Vince came down to the ring, revealing that he had "invited Eric over", much to Linda's surprise.  He continued his verbal assault until he heard the phrase, "Here comes the money".

            Shane walked out from behind the curtain, followed closely by Sydney.  He had her left hand in his right, and the two walked swiftly to the ring.  He held her hand up to help her up the stairs, and that's when the camera closed up on the large blue diamond ring on her finger.  It was a beautiful, clear blue diamond with two smaller clear diamonds on either side of the blue one.

            Shane began protecting his mother's honor as Chris looked at Sydney.  She had on a pair of high black stiletto heels, with a very short black skirt.  She had on a flowy light blue spaghetti strapped shirt that had a long, slanted hem at the bottom.

            Vince had also noticed Sydney and took a step towards her, grabbing a piece of her long black hair in front of her eyes.  She looked at his hand before backing away disgusted.

            "If you ever lay another hand on my fiancée, you're dead." Shane told him, leading Sydney and Linda out of the ring and to the back.  

            Chris did all he could to keep the color in his face.  He had gone white and he knew it from the look on Jamie's face.  She too looked surprised.  As soon as the commercial break started, Chris ran to his room to get ready for his match against Shane.

            Shawn met him in the locker room.  He smiled sadly at Chris.  "It's got to be a storyline!" Chris yelled at him as Shawn looked down and shook his head.

            "It's not…  I asked her and him.  Both say they are happy.  I even asked Johnny.  He wanted to know if I thought she should have stayed with you…  When I said I thought that you both were happy he freaked on me and told me how I was selfish just like you.  He told me that I should make sure you don't touch his cousin again, or he says he'll hurt you."  He shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

            "Why?  I love her, Shawn.  I wish that I had never met Amanda!" Chris yelled with all of his heart as the door to the room opened.

            "You wish you had never met me, huh?  Well it's a little too late now!" Amanda yelled to Chris, Jamie looking shocked behind her.  "And you're not getting a divorce for that cheap slut!  You are going to stay here for me and the baby!  I'm not raising it alone!  If you leave me, I'll have an abortion!"  Amanda was on a full-blown screaming session as Shane passed the room on his way to get Sydney to take her to his room, backing up to look in a bit.

            "Everything okay in here?" Shane asked, peaking into the room.

            "Yes.  You can leave now!" Amanda screamed.

            By this time, Sydney had walked to the room also.  "Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on your baby…  I'm sure you'll be very happy." Sydney stated, Jamie was the only one to pick up on the hollowness of the statement.

            As she walked out of the room, Sydney couldn't resist but to add a small statement under her breath.  "Well, if it is a baby.  Looks more like a beach ball under your shirt, whale."  With her small statement unheard, Sydney and Shane walked down the hallway hand in hand.

A/N: Drama! lol.  Review, please!


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

A/N: I didn't update last week, sorry…  School is evil.  Thanks to all of my reviewers, new and "old"…TheUnnamedFeeling, Captivate Me, iccess-america, jerichosbabe and last but not least takerschick.

            "Why is this so hard?" she asked.

            "I don't know," he responded.

            "I wish we could be together."

            "You and I both, but we both know it can't be that way."

            "If we had met sooner," she said.

            "But we didn't…"

            "Don't remind me."

            "Did you ever love him?"

            "At one time, I had admired him from afar…"

            "So… This is it?"

            "Yeah, I guess it is."

            "I love you, Amanda."

            "I love you too, Johnny."

            Chris turned white as he sat on the chair in the ring.  The Titantron had just shown his wife telling his "friend" that she loved him!  He watched Amanda waddle back to her now usual seat in the front row.  'What am I supposed to do now?' he thought to himself.

A/N: Short chapter, but I'm working on a song chap right now, so more this weekend, I promise!


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  The full song (in italics) is on HIM's album, _Razorblade Romance _and it is called _Heaven Tonight_.

A/N: I hope you all don't hate me…  Life has been seriously hectic with everything going on, and my mind was having problems with some writer's block.  Jerichosbabe and Captivate Me inspired me with their updates and so I decided I should put an update up too.  Check out _Razorblade Romance, which_ is really hard to find in the US! lol.  I just got mine at FYE and it is so great!  HIM is great.  It has a version of "Wicked Game" (the song with the black and white beach video of the model and the singer?) and it's great!  Okay, so I'm done with the Author's Note.  Please Read and Review.

            Chris walked into the back after the Highlight Reel.  Thoughts were running through his head.  He didn't know what to do about Amanda.  And then there was the fact that he had pushed Sydney away so hard that she was never coming back as far as he was concerned.

_I hold your hand in mine  
I hold your hand and you're so lonely  
Oh so lonely  
Your eyes have lost their light  
Your eyes have lost their light and you're empty  
Oh my God you're so empty_

            He saw her in the hallway, looking at the ceiling when he grabbed her small hand in his.  She looked startled but when she saw Chris, she just stared into his eyes.  He felt like she was searching his soul, but all he could do was look into her eyes.  They reminded him of the blank stare she had when she had come with Undertaker to visit Johnny.

            "Are you happy now?" he asked, hoping that her answer was 'no'.

            She laughed softly.  "No.  I think he's cheating with Stacy, she's always in there."

            "Want to join me in a pity party?"

            "Sure, your hotel room?"

            "Yep."

            And sure enough she was there on time. 

_(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
Trying to find the heart you hide  
Trying to find the heart you hide in vain  
Oh in vain  
And you're my haven in life  
And you're my haven in death, Baby  
Life and Death my Darling_

            Chris laid in bed with Sydney asleep next to him.  He knew that he still loved her, and he thought she loved him too.

_(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)_

            Sydney laid next to Chris, pretending to sleep, wondering if he still loved her as much as she loved him and as much as he used to say that he did.

_That's right  
(I'm in love with you)  
That's right  
(I'm in love with you)  
That's right  
(I'm in love with you)  
That's right  
(I'm in love with you)_

            "I love you," Chris whispered to Sydney.

            "I love you too," she replied.

            "I thought you were asleep!" Chris almost died of embarrassment.

            "But I love you more than anything Chris."

            "I love you more than words…" Chris paused.  "If I leave Amanda, will you leave Shane?"

            "If you leave Amanda first, and I know that he is cheating.  I want to be friends with him if we don't get married, Chris…  I love him, I'm just not _in love _with him."  Chris kissed Sydney immediately as he began to plan his way to get out of his marriage.

A/N: Pretty sucky?  Oh well, I tried.  Possible update on Tuesday (nothing to do!)  So look out and read and review!


End file.
